Prestige, Prejudice, Love and Shikon Academy
by Sapphire.K
Summary: Kagome gets accepted into a prestigious business & arts school where the ratio of demons to humans is 5:1. She faces prejudice; what happens when she enters the Moon Dormitory ran by Sesshomaru,who's known to be cruel? Many Trials & Tribulations await.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kagome gets accepted into a prestigious business & arts school where the ratio of demons to humans is 5:1. There she faces prejudice, what happens when she enters the Moon Dormitory ran by Sesshomaru, who is known to be cruel & coldheart? There will be many kinds trials and tribulations in Shikon Academy.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Enter Kagome**

"Kagome Higurashi, please come to the stage for evaluation."

'_It's time.'_

This was her chance. She passed the exams. Now all she had to do was display her artistic ability. This was it. Shikon Academy was the school of her dreams. Ever since she'd seen a concert when she was five she told her mother _''This will be my school when I grow up mommy."_ Shikon Academy was the most prestigious school in the world for business majors and arts minors. This included art, dance, or music as a minor. It was so hard to get in mainly demons attended there. The few humans that did get accepted had been outstanding. Not even money got people in; rich human parents constantly bribed the school for their child's entrance. Anyone that got educated here was sure to have a stable well-paid job. Applicants from Shikon Academy were always put first by any employer in the world.

Kagome took a deep breath then nervously walked onto the stage. In front of her stood a panel of five judges; four demons and one human, which represented the school ratio. The demon on the end of the table began to flip through her folder. His eyes flickered with slight shock.

"Your tests score are incredible and your essay is strong you've made it this far so good luck to you."

"Thank you Mr. Inutaisho ." Kagome took a shy bow.

"Now is the time to show us what you're made of." The Human judge said.

5…4…3…2…1

As the music began, Kagome started to move with the classical flow. Her body moved step by step telling a story with each twirl, upbringing of her hands, dipping of her body and jump. She danced from her heart, as her mother always told her to do. This is what she loved, ballet was in her blood. If her performance still wasn't good enough for _these_ judges, she still would keep on going. Her show would always go on no matter what. If her dream of getting in this school wouldn't happen then she'd at least still have tried. She'd be hurt, but dancing would always heal her heart. The music stopped and Kagome did her ending pose.

"Kagome Higurashi, welcome to Shikon Academy."

That's how it all started.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoxO  
><strong>

"Okay Miss, your room number is 308 in the Moon Dormitory." An old secretary by the name of Kaede smiled, handing Kagome the key.

"Is this some mistake? I thought I applied for the Sun Dorm."

"No ma'am my files clearly say Moon Dormitory Room 803." Kaede said while turning the computer screen towards Kagome.

Digging through her backpack Kagome handed the old secretary a pink copy of her dorm application. The printing at the top said Sun Dorm, in big letters.

"Ma'am if your ever moved from the dorm you've applied to, then it must have been our principle's decision. See, at the bottom in fine print it says,"

_Applicant's dormitory subject to change by principle's word, which is final_

"Well let me speak to the principle, this has to be wrong!" Kagome said a little louder than she wanted

"Ne, that wouldn't be necessary Mr. Inutaisho is unavailable right now he is in a board meeting."

"Do you know any reason as to why would I get changed?" Her blue eyes started to fade a little with defeat.

"Hun, I'll let ye in on a secret." Kaede said, bringing Kagome closer.

"Mr. Inutaisho takes care of his students; he always does what's best for them. He's never steered someone in the wrong direction or threw something at them they couldn't handle. He's an compassionate, honest and just man. Not many humans enter the Moon Dorm. You'll face many trials but if you persevere I'm sure the end reward will be magnificent."

'_Persevere huh. I wonder what I'll be persevering.'_

"Smile for the picture on your id card." Kaede said

Kagome did a cheap half smile; the camera snapped and printed her school id card.

The ID was made upright like a playing card. At the very top it said Shikon Academy in purple letters, underneath in smaller gold letters, the address. Then under that, her name in purple letters and picture, below that was year & business/dance. At the very bottom it said Moon Dormitory in Dark blue.

On that note after asking for directions Kagome thanked the woman for her insight and trudged along to the elevator to get to her dorm.

Stepping onto the elevator she pressed the button for floor 8. Kagome's back was killing her from carrying all of her bags. She set her extra large duffle bag on top of her luggage and leaned against the elevator wall. The elevator stopped at floor 7. A guy with black hair tied into a high ponytail stepped in.

"My my my I knew I smelled a human, and your cute too. My names Kouga, are you lost little damsel?"

Kagome stuck her nose in the air

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me a damsel my name is Kagome!"

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Shouldn't you be headed next door to the Sun Dorm?"

Kagome pulled out her Id card and flashed Kouga. His eyes widened

"Ha, well we don't get humans in here too often. I can show you around this place ya know, and then you should let me take you -."

_Ding! The doors slid open_

"Can you press the button to keep the door open I don't think I'll be able to carry all of this."

"Let me help you with those bags and you hold the door, what's your room number?"

"803. Thanks." Kagome said sounding a little shy

Kouga grabbed her bags with one arm and confidently walked out of the elevator crashing into a silver haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha watch out!" A man with short black ponytail yelled.

"Damn you dog-breath, you did that on purpose! Watch were your going!" Kouga yelled, Kagome's smaller duffle bag fell on the floor.

"Shut up, I'm gettin' tired of your insults for the day Wolf, if it's a fight you want you can get it!" An angry hanyou shouted.

"Let's go!" Kouga said dropping all of Kagome's bags.

"Guys stop before Sesshomaru…" The man began.

"Shutup Miroku!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

"Hey, don't take this out on my bags, both of you are gonna pay if anything in here is broken!" Kagome was getting angry.

"_grrrrr _Bitch, I ain't gonna pay for shit, have Kouga pay!" Inuyasha now had his fist balled up.

"Why you disrespectful bastard!" Kouga had it, now the idiot was disrespecting Kagome. And she had nothing to do with this.

Miroku sweat dropped as he brought his hand to his forehead "Here we go."

Kouga's eyes were now hard blue and he sent his arm flying towards Inuyasha's jaw, Inuyasha stumbled back sending a punch to Kouga's stomach. He bent over in pain for a second then flipped Inuyasha by the foot. They rolled on the hallway floor, fighting. People in the hall knew not to intervene. This was almost daily for these two. All Kagome could do was watch, stuck in place.

"Inuyasha. Kouga."

A daiyoukai's dominating voice was heard. His very presence sent a chill to the mood. He looked like Inuyasha with the same hair and eye color, except he had more refined elegant features, a crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek. Instead of two dog ears atop his ears, he had two pointed ears almost like humans. Kagome guessed they might be related.

Inuyasha was lifted by the back of his tee shirt and his body suddenly went flying into the brick wall. With one solid punch to the face Kouga was knocked unconscious.

"You idiot! Why'd you have to knock them out cold like that?" Kagome screamed eyes raging with anger. Her mouth was running off. She was a few feet behind their attacker.

"Miss I don't think it would be a good idea to—" Miroku got cut off.

"Be quiet! It's bad enough I don't know anything about this dorm that I didn't want to be in, but now this asshole knocked out my only potential friend!" Her miko aura began to flare. This had the air crackling against Sesshomaru's demon aura. Slowly turning his head he said in a stern voice,

"Miko, room 800. Now."

"Who the hell are you? You don't have a teachers badge, don't you dare tell me what to do, you think your tough or something—"

Miroku covered her mouth with his hand.

"I'll help her to her room, then I'll see to it that she gets to your office." The monk awkwardly smiled.

Turning on one heel Sesshomaru swiftly walked out, down the hall to his office slamming the door.

Miroku introduced himself, then calmly assisted Kagome to her room. All while stealing glances at her rear. Room 803 was were _his_ darling Sango also resided.

As Miroku pushed her bags into her room, Kagome noticed that the side of the room was already decorated. This indicated that her roommate was already settled in. Miroku saw her looking.

"The girl who also stays in this room is a girl by the name of Sango Yomishi. She's a very lovely girl just like yourself Miss Higurashi"

Kagome blushed

Not being able to control himself and his sight of Kagome's ass in those black leggings he reached for a squeeze. _"Damn this girl has a nice ass." _ Her blush turned into a frown.

SLAP

"Get out Miroku, you're a pervert!"

"Wait, I still have to show you to Sesshomaru's office!"

"Ugghh well you can wait outside the door now!"

She shoved him out, laid her coat and other belongings on the bed, and then shut the door. Miroku was next to her door, leaning against the wall waiting. She really didn't want to go to meet '_that guy'_ Sessho something or hear what he had to say. But since Miroku insisted she go to his office and because he was the Dorm leader she guessed it was mandatory.

"See you later Kagome, my room's right around the corner, knock if you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks again Miroku."

Kagome knocked on '_this guys'_ door.

It swung open with to a daiyouki sitting at his desk, anger buried under his cool mask.

**Well that was it for this chapter! Please review I'd really appreciate the motivation to keep going with this story and the constructive criticism. In the coming chapters I'll make it longer, this is just to start it off. I really want to become a better writer. So help me out readers, and review my story! It will make me really happy! Also let me know any questions or concerns! I am here to satisfy YOU readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Kagome gets accepted into a prestigious business & arts school where the ratio of demons to humans is 5:1. There she faces prejudice, what happens when she enters the Moon Dormitory ran by Sesshomaru, who is known to be cruel & cold****heart****ed****? There will be many kinds trials and tribulations in Shikon Academy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! Rumiko Takahashi does, I'm just using them for my creativity purposes!_

**Chapter 2 **

**That Guy**

A toad creature by the name of Jaken opened the door and stood to the side as Kagome entered.

"Higurashi, have a seat."

Kagome sat. Sesshomaru began typing away on his computer. Kagome became fidgety. She began looking around, then started to tap Sesshomaru's desk with her index finger.

"_Higurashi,_ cease the tapping."

A yellow slip printed out from Sesshomaru's desk printer

"Why am I here? Shouldn't those two morons be in here?" Kagome blurted out.

"Read over the dormitory rules and sign at the bottom." Sesshomaru monotonously stated.

Kagome skimmed through

"What is this suppose to be? What Am I in high school? I'm not signing a damn slip."

"_Higurashi_. You will not challenge my authority"

"Why are you all mean and stuff, looking like that. I just got here and they started.."

"_Silence._"

"They started fighting I didn't even have anything to do with it, so once again.."

Sesshomaru slammed his pen down. Kagome, not noticing this, continued her ranting.

"Why the hell am I wasting time in your office when I could be unpacking, exploring the campus or..or.."

In a matter of seconds Sesshomaru was around his desk hovering over Kagome.

"Respect your leader and follow his orders. _I am_ the Dorm Leader and _you will_ respect this one."

"And If I don't? You give respect to earn it." Blue orbs challenging gold.

"Miko, _humans_ rarely get allowed in the Moon Dormitory, you got here by luck. This one has the ability to make your experience like _hell_"

"You asshole."

"_Insolent_ human."

"I already don't like you."

"Back to your room, Higurashi." Sesshomaru commanded with a pointed finger.

"Hmmph."

Kagome stormed off slamming the door behind her. This was her first day here and she was already on bad terms with the dorm leader. Sesshomaru decided she would be troublesome. She signed that slip though, and he seen her copy crumpled up outside his office door. He would have to keep an eye on her. He didn't like her either. Not one bit.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Kagome and Sango sat at Starbucks, which was built within the school.

"So I heard you got called in Sesshomaru's office. What did you do?" Sango said with a giggle. Kagome's face instantly turned dark.

"That guy..I can't stand him. He had me sign some slip about rules in the dorm."

"Girl, I'd run to his office if he called me any day! He may be an asshole but he's gorgeous!"

"I guess he is haha! But it doesn't excuse a crappy personality."

The two friends burst into giggles. Kikyo and Rin approached their table, and Sango introduced them to Kagome. They all began chatting and doing some homework assignments on the laptops. This was the start of a crazy school semester.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Inuyasha, I can't wait to see my beautiful Sango all dressed up at homecoming." Miroku said looking lovestruck

"You perv, you need to focus more on your literature then on trying to get laid!"

"Speaking of that, the new girl Kagome is quite a flower."

"Feh! " Inuyasha spat as he bit a chunk of his honey bun. Crumbs lay all underneath him on the table. Kouga sat down on the other side of the table.

"What up Roku, Dog-Breath."

"Wolf, don't start with me!" Inuyasha cried. Miroku shook his head. These two argue like a married couple.

"I didn't come over here for you anyways I wanted to just make sure I got it across that the new girl is mines."

"You came all the way over here just for that? You can have her! I've got Kikyo an Miroku's taking Sango!"

"Cool then, later. Oh, an you might want to learn manners and stop eating like a starved puppy."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha was now out of his with one fist in the air and Miroku holding him back.

Kouga walked off cockily. Thinking of how he was going to get his woman to the dance with him

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_'I love history but this teacher is so boring.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she laid her head on her hand and stared at her desk. She was taking advanced world history. As the class settled in their seats, she looked around only to see the same familiar faces. The people in here were so lame. She hoped it wasn't too late to swap out. The clock read 10:08 the professor was late. Great, now they would probably have to stay late. Kagome put her arms down and laid her head down hoping to pass time until the professor came.

"Higurashi, it would be wise of you to not attempt sleeping during class."

Kagome jerked her head up and rolled her eyes, here was Sesshomaru again bothering her for no apparent reason.

"Why are you in here? Did you HAVE to sit right next to me?"

"Hn, this Sesshomaru has a right to enroll in which ever class he wishes."

"Well, _this Kagome_ would appreciate if you left me alone!"

Kagome turned around and slapped the side of her head onto her palms. The professor came in and began his lecture. A slight hidden smirk crept on the corner of Sesshomaru's lips. This was the first girl who he found rather, fun to rouse up. The class continued on and it was time to go shortly. He noticed Kagome rushing out faster than anyone else. He was a little curious as to why. Just as Kagome walked out of the door and headed down the hall, without looking forward she bumped into a guy. He had a long braid, he looked human but had a marking in the center of his forehead. He was very attractive.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking, are you okay?" Kagome yelled a little louder than she meant.

He smiled and laughed.

"It's okay, you're a petite girl! You see I'm smiling, I'm the one who should be asking if your okay."

"Oh me? I'm fine thanks!"

"That's good, see now smile and stop looking so tense."

Kagome blushed and tried hard to hold back her smile

"See , that's better you look beautiful like that my names Bankotsu Banryuu, what about you?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Now I've made a new friend, and hey your cute if you don't have a homecoming date call me or text me sometime." Bankotsu said while scribbling his number on paper.

"Alright, I don't know if I'm going, but I'll text you and let you know.''

"I would walk you were your going but I'm on my way back inside my class…See you later beautiful." He cupped Kagome's hand in both of his as he placed his number there. Bankotsu smirked sexily making Kagome blush and they walked opposite ways.

_'Wait til Sango hears about this that guy is sexy!'_ Kagome thought, smiling as she walked off.

Unknowing to Kagome, a lurking Sesshomaru stood on the corner watching the whole exchange go by. He thought about ways to occupy that stubborn Miko, who did she think she was always challenging the Great Sesshomaru? She was right about not attending the dance if it where up to him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**I know it took awhile just for another chapter but i'll be better i promise! I'm trying to pace this story as best I can! I appreciate all of the reviews keep them coming ! Chapter 3 will be here sooner than you inquiring minds think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Kagome gets accepted into a prestigious business & arts school where the ratio of demons to humans is 5:1. There she faces prejudice, what happens when she enters the Moon Dormitory ran by Sesshomaru, who is known to be cruel & cold hearted? There will be many kinds trials and tribulations in Shikon Academy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! Rumiko Takahashi does, I'm just using them for my creativity purposes!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Friday**

Today was going to be a long day. At least it was Friday. Kagome had a test and dance practice later. Everyone was required to do an end of semester concert with a partner. Whether it be a dance partner, music, or literature partner. Kagome hated thinking about who she'd have as a partner. She decided before her math class for today she'd relax and get something to eat. Sango was with Miroku, and Kikyo and Rin where already in class.

Kagome put on some hip hugging skinny jeans, a v neck white shirt and some gym shoes. She put her hair up in a high bun, and quickly swiped on some eyeliner on her top lid in a cat eye. Then she sprayed on her favorite vanilla perfume and headed to the school cafeteria. This was a chill day but still Friday so she kept it cute and simple.

Kagome ordered her usual and sat down and began to eat. She looked up and only saw a piece of silver hair. Anger began to burn inside her thinking it was _that guy_. When she heard a different voice she took another look. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, Err, I just wanted to apologize for the other day."

"Yeah, well I'm over it your fine."

"So did that bastard get you get in trouble?"

"Sort of but not really…."

"He acts like he has an icicle stuck up his ass. He really irks my nerves!"

"Inuyasha what is your arts major?"

"I play the Cello why?"

"Just curious. I do ballet. I'm anxious already about that show at the end of the year."

"You'll be fine, I'm suppose to be playing while Kikyo does her poetry."

"That sounds interesting, I can't wait to see you two." Kagome smiled and thought about how beautiful the pair might make. Inuyasha an Kagome continued their small talk on school and their disdain towards Sesshomaru for about a half an hour.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled while changing his direction towards their table.

"Kagome I miss you. Why haven't you contacted me yet?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Bankotsu was always trying to be charming when really any girl would run from this guy if they knew how fight happy this guy is outside of school. As Bankotsu continued on his conversation with Kagome, Inuyasha spotted Kikyo, who must have just came from class and lead her over to the table. The four of them had a decent time before Kagome's math course. She invited them to watch her rehearse after class. Bankotsu walked her to class. Kagome went in anxious to get this over with. She hated math, this was her worse class. She had a feeling she was going to bomb this test. Time ticked on and finally it was time to leave. Luckily this was her only class for Friday.

Kagome went on to her dance rehearsal. All the girls where already there stretching and prepping. Kagome went to change, then began to do the same. Since she was in the Moon Dorm, there were barely any humans. A group of Cat Demon girls eyed her dirtily. To them, a human couldn't keep up with a demon let alone a cat demon in ballet. Kagome ignored them for now. Besides it was only looks. She seen an empty space on the bar and started with her legs. She was way more flexible and had more stamina than most girls. She knew she could keep up. Besides she had Miko blood flowing in her veins. All that childhood training at her Shrine where she grew up would ultimately pay off. The instructor came in an began a short beginning dance exercise. The girls twirled and jumped. A certain demon though, tried to show out, and bumped into Kagome purposely.

"Filthy human, watch where your going!" Kagura said as she landed.

"Don't worry about me, worry about your next move!" Kagome smirked as she lift her leg in the air pretending to accidentally kick Kagura in the back.

"_Why you little_…lowly wench I'll break those filthy legs off!" Kagura now turned to Kagome with her fists balled up

"_Lowly_? At least I don't have to look like a slut for attention!"

"Humans aren't don't deserve to be here, go to the Sun dorm with the rest of those insolent beings!"

That was it. _**Insolent? **_She'd heard that too well before.

"Bitch if it's a fight you want then ."

Now the whole class had stopped. The instructor, not even noticing the fight at the back of the room was too late. Kagura pushed Kagome and grabbed her hair. Kagura held on while Kagome's head was pulled down she began kicking and punching at Kagura's face. The incoming blows made her let go and Kagome began really letting her have it like a boxer. Kagura tackled Kagome and they went at it on the floor like jungle animals. Kagome quickly got back on top of Kagura and kept banging her head. Kagura attempted a few hits to Kagome while keeping her hair in her hands. Kagome's hair was fully out her bun hanging wildly across her face. The only thing that could be heard other than the impact of Kagomes fist was _Bitch! Slut! Let go of my hair! Ahh! _Meanwhile the instructor, not wanting to get hit breaking up a fight called in back up. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kouga and Miroku walked in right as Kagura pushed Kagome .Seeing the instructor calling back up they ran over to break it up. Luckily the school was also a neutralizer where demon and spiritual powers were repressed. So all altercations that ever happened in the school was off of physical strength. It took Bankotsu and Kouga to get Kagome off of Kagura.

"Let me go! I had her!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku helped Kagura up and she snatched away. Her nose was bleeding and her face was red and swollen. The instructor was on the phone figuring out what to do. This had never happened in all 20 years of her classes here. Kaede informed the instructor that this matter was to be handled by Sesshomaru, and to let him know Kagura started the fight. Sesshomaru arrived only a minute later, he was already in that area of the school. He used the instructors' office for the time being since his was all the way in the dorms building. First he handled Kagura. Inuyasha, who found this so exhilarating and amusing recorded the whole fight on his iphone. While the two boys kept Kagome held in place Kouga exclaimed "Woah, I love a woman who can throw up a good fight! Just my kind of woman!" Bankotsu looked at him sideways. Kagome was upset, face red and her hair, thick and tangled, was all over her head. "Kagome are you ok, what the hell happened!" Inuyasha strolled over clearly chuckle in his voice. "This bitch was bumping me and calling me all sorts of names because I'm a human! I'm nice but I'm not to be fucked with!" Bankotsu was appalled. This sweet girl he met the other day outside of class was clearly pissed. It only turned him on more. A crying Kagura was seen fleeing from the office. A pissed off Sesshomaru appeared.

"Higurashi. Inuyasha. Office. Now."

"Now what the Fuck did I do? I'm an Innocent bystander!" Inuyasha cried

Kagome slowly walked in looking at nothing but the floor. Now she had to deal with Sesshomaru again. Inuyasha and Kagome took a seat in the office, closing the door behind them.

"Hey Ice Prince, check out the video!" Inuyasha took out his phone and stood over the desk showing Sesshomaru the whole fight, clearly unaffected from being called in. Kagome slumped down in her seat. As the replayed scene went on, Kagome heard a series of fists, _bitch! Slut! Let go of my hair! _Various students were laughing and she could hear Inuyasha saying "Dammmmnnn!" the loudest since he was the recorder.

"I've seen enough. _half-breed _out. I'll deal with you later" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Feh! See you later Gome!" Inuyasha trotted out.

"Higurashi, what do you think your proper treatment should be?"

"Why would you ask me? I don't know." Kagome had her arms crossed.

"Hn. You'll be _this Sesshomaru's _slave for the next two weeks."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?! You can't do that!"

"_Higurashi, _would you rather be not permitted to homecoming, or worse, suspended two weeks and fail every class?"

"_You! _You know I'm starting to think you like making my life hell!" Kagome now rose from her chair, both arms on the desk separating her from Sesshomaru. He remained seated. It almost looked like he was smirking.

"This one feels great pleasure making the _little girl _infuriated."

"I _hate_ you Sesshomaru!" Kagome replied darkly. Sesshomaru rose out his seat now, this Miko was once again trying to challenge the great Inuyoukai. The aura's crackling was too intense.

"Sit down." Sesshomaru sternly stated. His eyes began to glow fiercely. Kagome slowly bagged back down into her seat. _'Now that's a good miko, submit to your leader.' _Sesshomaru felt accomplished.

"See you tomorrow at 8am."

"What?! It's Saturday!" Kagome got loud again.

"Don't make me have to punish you more, Miko. 8 am. Your Dismissed now."

"Hmmph!" Kagome stormed out, flinging the door open. Sesshomaru was going to have to teach this Miko a lesson. She was too fiery.

"This one will make her learn who her superior is, _even if it means putting her over this ones lap and spanking her_. " Sesshomaru said to himself, rather menacingly.

"You kinky bastard!" Inuyasha smirked while leaning against the other side of the door.

**I told you all I'd make the next chapter sooner than you think! How'd you like this one!** **Heh heh heh I love the Drama!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Kagome gets accepted into a prestigious business & arts school where the ratio of demons to humans is 5:1. There she faces prejudice, what happens when she enters the Moon Dormitory ran by Sesshomaru, who is known to be cruel & cold hearted? There will be many kinds trials and tribulations in Shikon Academy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! Rumiko Takahashi does, I'm just using them for my creativity purposes!**

**Chapter 4 **

**First Day  
><strong>

"Kagome wake up! It's 7:45, your running late!" Sango yelled while shaking Kagome awake. Her eyes shot open. "Fuck!" Kagome ran to the shower and brushed her teeth while stripping off her clothing. When she was finished she recreated her high bun and head out to Sesshomaru's office. Some way to be spending her Saturday. It was 8:12 now, boy was he gonna be mad.

'_Where is Higurashi?' _Sesshomaru thought to himself. He had his desk chair turned away from his door towards the huge window that peered over the school grounds. He told her to be here precisely at 8 and she had the nerve to be late. He felt a deep subconscious growl in his chest. He didn't understand why this girl could make him this upset. He figured because this particular girl just couldn't seem to submit to him like every other one. It was a power struggle. He was the alpha male. Sesshomaru Taisho would make Kagome Higurashi learn.

Snapping him out of his thoughts a fumbling Kagome burst through his office doors.

"Sorry I'm late."

Let the torturing begin. A corner of Sesshomaru's lip perked up ever so slightly.

"Higurashi, your late."

"I'm sorry, I set my alarm for 7:00 p.m. instead of 7:00a.m."

"Excuses will not be tolerated. Don't let it happen again."

Kagome kept her head down feeling embarrassed. She hated her alarm clock at the moment. She began daydreaming about how horrific her day would be. At least Sesshomaru was easy on the eyes…wait? Did she just say that?

"Higurashi. File all of these papers." Sesshomaru had a stack of papers set out in front of Kagome. This was going to be a long day.

As she finished filing papers they had no conversation what so ever. Only the shuffling of papers, the screeching sound of opening drawers, and Sesshomaru clacking away on his computer echoed throughout the room. Kagome let out a loud sigh.

"Problem, Higurashi?" A single silver eyebrow arched.

"I'm done, this is so boring!"

"Hn, I have another stack awaiting you if you'd like."

"No, Sesshomaru! I'll do anything else!"

"Address this one as Sesshomaru-Sama. Try again."

"Sesshomaru-Sama, please I'll do anything else." Kagome said a little sarcastically. Sesshomaru paused and looked at the ceiling of his office. Appearing to ponder but in reality he wasted time just to make Kagome anxious.

"I see you've failed your last math quiz.."

"What? Why do you EVEN have access to my stuff?" Kagome shook it off as quickly as she blurted it out. Apparently Sesshomaru had authority to do anything he wanted. This was going to tick her off later down the road.

"I hate math! No, something else!"

"Papers or math."

"Math." Kagome said defeated. She sat in the chair across from his desk. Sesshomaru printed out a copy of the same test she had just failed. Kagome felt herself while in her chair being pulled beside Sesshomaru's chair. She had no idea that he was this strong. Together they went over the problems. He was a good teacher. It felt so much easier and natural when he taught her then her professor. Surprisingly he was patient with her. She struggled, but she began to understand and get better solving problems. This was a different side of Sesshomaru. A sort of care taking side. She was so used to him just being mean and taunting she had to look up a few times to make sure this was Sesshomaru she was sitting by.

**_Bing!_**

The computer alerted Sesshomaru that he had an email. He turned from Kagome and swiveled his chair to check his messages. Kagome was in the middle of a problem and became stuck. She looked over to him to see if he had been done. She watched him from the side as he calmly typed away in response to who ever it was. In the sunlight he looked godly. The demonic markings made him look exotic along with his platinum hair glowing white against the sun. Kagome felt her heart beat a little faster. She hadn't realized she was staring.

"Higurashi, I am aware that I am attractive, you can stop your staring."

"Cut it out! I was just waiting on you to finish, I'm stuck!"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru helped her finish the rest of her work. They had spent 3 hours in his office. He decided to go to the library. Kagome followed closely behind. She wondered what kind of things would this man have her doing for the next two weeks. Everything was a mystery with him. They arrived in the library. Sesshomaru picked out a few books and led Kagome to a table in a sort of private area in the library. He held out the books. They were all books about the History of Japan. The class they had together.

"So Miko, I noticed you fancy history."

"I do,especially the feudal era of Japan." Kagome perked up. If it was one thing she loved to have an intellectual conversation about it was History.

"I can tell you alot more, if you'd like."

As Sesshomaru began to talk about the feudal era he seemed almost like a child. Telling history like it had been his. Kagome was deeply into the conversation. Sesshomaru had never talked to a woman that Simulated his mind like this. A piece of his soul began to feel quite nourished when expressing something they were both passionate about. Two more hours passed in the library. Sesshomaru decided it was enough for today. He would let her go. She had been good, maybe a little rouge around the edges, but overall decent.

Kagome raced towards the Cafeteria. She was so hungry. She needed to catch up with Sango on everything that's been going on. Their schedules had been so hectic. Homecoming was next Friday even! Kagome sent out a text to her best friend but Sango had just made it in class. Damn, now she had to eat lonely. Kagome stood in line wondering if she should try something new. Arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

"How's my woman doing today?" Kouga said as Kagome jumped around frightened by the sudden touch.

"Kouga, I'm fine, you just scared me!"

"My My My your looking sexy today." Kouga was looking Kagome up and down. Taking in all of her curves. Kagome felt naked while he scanned her over. It was her turn to order and Kouga paid. Then he followed her to her table.

"Hope to see you tomarrow night at the party in room 841."

"What party?"

"You didn't know? Room 841 is known for throwing parties on Sunday nights. This party is gonna be on it's the first one of the year!" Kouga was overly excited

"Maybe. If Sango is up to it." Kagome said

"You'll be looking too sexy dressed up I can't wait. I better get a dance too."

Kagome mad a face of disapproval

"Sorry Kouga I don't do that kind of dancing!" Kagome said, noise pointed in the air

"We'll see." Kouga sat their and gazed at Kagome some more. He couldn't get enough. Kagome gave herself a mental note to not get herself caught alone with Kouga, he was way to aggressive in his approach. He was really starting to rub her off the wrong way. Quickly making an excuse she went back to her dorm. Sango, Kikyo, and Rin were already there. They were just about to phone Kagome. The girls had a some serious girl time to have.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Kagome gets accepted into a prestigious business & arts school where the ratio of demons to humans is 5:1. There she faces prejudice, what happens when she enters the Moon Dormitory ran by Sesshomaru, who is known to be cruel & cold hearted? There will be many kinds trials and tribulations in Shikon Academy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! Rumiko Takahashi does, I'm just using them for my creativity purposes!

Author's Note: Sorry for taking SOOOOO long to update, but I reread the story and the reviews and decided to continue this since everyone seems to enjoy it! Since you've all waited so long I've decided to spice things up in this chapter.

This chapter may contain some content only suitable for mature audiences.

Chapter 5

It was the day of the party. Sango and Kagome had spent the beginning of the day having girl time. They shopped for new outfits, shoes, then got their nails and toes done.

Much needed.

Tonight that party was going to be on. Dorm 841 was known to be have the college parties of the year. They had to make an impression, especially being human and all.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sango stood in the mirror, flat ironing her bang. Her hair was bone straight, with her Chinese bang. This was the last thing she had to do before finally being ready.

Kikyo reapplied her red lipstick. Her hair was just like Sango's, but they played it up differently. She wore a red pencil skirt, with a sheer cheetah print sleeveless button up blouse.

Rin touched up her black eye shadow. Then she pulled down her skin tight little black dress for the fiftieth time. Her hair hung wildly down in big waves.

Kagome looked in the mirror again, turning from side to side. Her colorful tribal print high waist leggings made her body look more curvaceous, and then she made sure her bra stayed in place under her sleeveless black half shirt. Her hair was in waterfall curls.

Together they were ready to kill the party. One group of human girls were ready to outshine even the beauty of the demonesses.

Finally ready, dressed up nice, with the right make up they headed out.

Excitement filled Kagome's lungs. College kids were steadily coming out in the hallways, more and more going to this party. This was her first college party, and the mood she was in, she was ready to experience life.

Rin pulled out a bottle of patron from her purse. She looked at her group of friends. Taking the first long shot, she handed it to Sango, then to Kikyo. Kikyo looked at Kagome. This was major peer pressure. This was not Kagome's first experience with alcohol though. She had minor swigs of it in high school, but nothing major. She was ready to party, so she took a shot.

The sweet tasting liquid burned down her throat as she swallowed it down. She paused, then took another shot, and another.

"Ok, slow down there !" Rin laughed. She snatched the bottle from Kagome and took another shot trying to keep up. Once again Kikyo and Sango took shots. They were going to be little bad girls tonight. They weren't drunk, but the shots gave them a nice buzz.

The music got louder as they got closer to the party. The sounds of partying young adults filled the air. The inside temperature suddenly got 10 degrees hotter from all the body heat. They were already catching glares from a couple demon girls and stares from fellow human girls. That's how the female world was though, always in competition trying to outdo each other in looks. As they walked in the girl's eyes instantly tried to adjust to the sudden darkness. Two single red light bulbs shone in the party area. The only real light was in the kitchen, where the food, drinks and liquor was. Kagome could already tell this was going to be a crazy ass party. Everybody around was live. Mostly everybody there was under the influence of something weather it was alcohol, weed or some other drug. That was the dark side of Shikon Academy. Cliques were in animated conversation. Sudden cell phone lights cliqued on when certain people checked their phones, weather to text of update their social network pages. Single bodies stayed slumped against the wall. People were on couches, couples were making out but most the people were dancing. Man, this was something to remember. The music blared from the stereos. The four friends walked around the area of the party hand in hand checking out who was there. Many of times they felt their unoccupied hand being grabbed by males, trying to get their attention. Most went ignored.

"Sango my lovely! You made it tonight with your friends, hey girls!" Miroku cheered as he discreetly prodded Sango into his arms. Feeling her buzz this time Sango went into his arms, without putting much of a fight. You could smell fresh liquor coming from Miroku's beer in his hand.

Inuyasha was right beside him and he greeted them all also. He immediately took Kikyo.

"C'mon Kikyo, I'd be damned catching my bitch hooked to some other guy if I let her free!" Inuyasha demanded. Clearly he was also tipsy. Now what was going on….

"Well girls, looks like the hubby is snatching me for the night, sorry!" Kikyo said, unapologetic. She and Inuyasha faded into the crowd.

That left Rin and Kagome.

"That leaves the two of us!" Rin tried yelling over the music. The music changed and holding hands they went to another area of the party, hopefully to scout out someone they'd know. Rin's bottle of patron came out. She drank another few sips.

"Hey, were not drunk enough!" Kagome said smiling. She snatched the bottle of patron and began drinking a little again, getting her tipsy back right, but not overdoing it.

Walking into the dancing party goers they blended in the crowd. The two friends faced each other and began to dance to the music. It was light dancing, but they knew they were sexy doing it. The American genre of Trap music was playing. Off in the corner Sango and Miroku feverously made out.

"Omg, Kagome, hide me!" Rin instantly jumped to the other side of Kagome. Naraku, Rin's biggest crush was with his friends, one familiar person with him was Bankotsu. That group of boys looked sexily dark. Rin could see Naraku eyeing her as he pretended to still be engaged in his conversation with his friends. Kagome was liquor brave and didn't have time for the shenanigans.

"You go get what you want RIN!" Kagome said, dragging her closer to the group of boys, her sexy friend Bankotsu was over and she was going to go speak. Besides, their other two friends ditched them for their men, so they decided they needed some male companionship also.

Two seconds later Kagome turned around and Rin was already gone. Chatting Naraku up, flirting like crazy. She didn't even have to be a mediator. ' So much for the shy shell' Kagome thought.

"Kagome I missed you!" Bankostu said, Hugging her tightly.

"I miss you too Ban!"

"You look good tonight, what are you doing after the party?" He asked in her ear.

Before Kagome could even respond, that annoying demon stood proudly behind her.

"Well well well Higurashi, nice to see you here." Sesshomaru said sarcastically

"Uggh! You! I can't even go let my hair down without you popping up!" Kagome blared

"It wouldn't be a party if a handsome, all powerful being such as myself didn't show up." Sesshomaru bragged sounding bored.

Bankotsu slid off somewhere, he didn't have time to be in the middle of this. He was trying to have a good time.

"Why are you so damn cocky! Go bother somebody else!" Kagome flared her arms out almost wobbling to the side.

"Daft little girl, can't handle your alcoholic beverage?"

"Look here you prick, I am fully capable—" Kagome began as she pointed a finger in his direction.

"Looks like you've finally succeeded in looking at least half decent." Sesshomaru cut her off. He said this despite it being a lie. In fact he really found her quit ravishing in that attire. Kagome's face twisted up. She was too tipsy and feeling good to sit and go back and forth. She decided to shoo him off.

"You cocky jerk! Get away from me!" She swatted her hands at Sesshomaru as if she was swatting at a fly.

This annoyed him. He decided to put a cease to the verbal insults and instead mess with her head. He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head. He backed her into the wall facing him.

"You. Will. Dance with me." Sesshomaru commanded, emphasizing every word. He got dangerously close as she looked up and they locked eyes.

Kagome stood in place stunned.

"No, I will not!"

"Do it Miko, remember where you stand and what I can do you. Submit and give up. "

Kagome had it, she wasn't about to submit like some slave to a master. She was about to go into a rage until her attention was detoured to the music switching to her favorite track. Kagome had to admit, this was her song. Everyone around them was on somebody grinding to the beat of the music.

It was time to fuck with Sesshomaru's head she thought. Her body relaxed and her resilient face suddenly turned into a seductive smirk. Both of them felt like they were playing a game, messing with each other's head. In reality, alcohol makes the truth come out. Makes you do things you never thought you were capable off. Our little Kagome was just starting to learn this.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good Miko."

He quickly spun Kagome around. Holding her in his arms, he let his hands snake slowly down her sides. Only a tiny bit of space was between them. With the darkness of the room, the wall in front of her, and the liquor coursing through her veins she didn't have a worry in the world about who might be watching and judging. Here everybody was free and in their own world. So she wanted to get rather tantalizing. What a good payback for the uptight ice prince. Kagome began to sexily wind, their bodies making no contact yet. Sesshomaru smirked darkly. As the beat dropped Kagome slammed her butt against his crotch and began to grind. Slowly, steadily, her body felt right mimicking the dirty dancing she always saw on movies. Sesshomaru decided to take it a bit further. As she grinded her butt on him, he seductively he rubbed his hands up and down her sides as he grind back in sync with her. He pressed his semi hard-on more in her spot. Kagome was enjoying every minute of it, even stifling out faint moans that only Sesshomaru's demon ears picked up. This was quit pleasing. She was out of character and enjoyed every free moment of it. The ice prince had too much honor though, to lose himself and decided he had to draw the line somewhere. Her arousal scent was getting too heavy, awakening his inner beast. If his inner beast awakened there would be problems. Problems the little miko would be ready for.

In the alternate universe of liquor partying and drugs Kagome felt psychedelic. Carefree. She was having so much damn fun. Not to mention she felt she had the upper hand teasing the asshole Sesshomaru. She showed him! So she thought. This was life.

Sesshomaru turned Kagome around suddenly pinning her against the wall facing him. His body pressed up against hers. They were both hot, she felt his nether regions pressed against hers. They stood there in time, looking into each other's eyes. The sexual tension was so thick in the air, the buzz in her head so subtle she didn't even know if she went past messing with him. She was clearly aroused and by the looks of it so was he. Sesshomaru suddenly leaned in, the faces closer than ever before. He stopped a millimeter above her lips,

The lights cut on.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY OUT! PARTY'S OVER IT'S CAMPUS POLICE!"

**HAHAHAHA audience I gave a cliff hanger! Until next time! You deserved a bang for waiting so long though so I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
